


The Prince and his Servant

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1890’s, AU, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, McLennon, Palaces, Servant!Paul, Smut, Sub!Paul, Victorian era, cum, prince!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John is a Prince, Paul is his valet. John had just turned 17, and wanted to spend the rest of the evening with his favourite servant, Paul McCartney.So that’s what he did.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Prince and his Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! I’ve been gone a while, and I’m sorry. I enjoyed writing this oneshot a lot though, so maybe expect a lot more rather soon.
> 
> ~E

8th October, 1891

It was around 10:30 pm in the evening, and the entire castle was getting ready to head to bed. The scullery maids were blowing out the light from the candles that lined the corridors, and the guests that the King and Queen had had around earlier that evening were preparing to leave.

But Prince John was staying right where he was. He lay across the velvet red sofa of his art room, a large room in the house where the teenage prince spent most of his time. The fire crackled from infront of him, as he stared at his latest art piece.

The young Prince was not so young anymore, the day having been his 17th birthday. John had had a nice time with the guests that evening, chatting away, and even dancing at some points. And of course he had his photo taken, being forced to wear his finest court suit, a dark green blazer with a high neck, that had a gold pattern on the front of it.

But something was missing.

As he stared at the portrait infront of him, he longed for the boy he had painted to be with him. Lay on the sofa next to him, where the prince could hold the younger close to his chest and kiss him half to death.

He was talking about none other than his Valet, Paul. The innocent little charmer that he had known since they were both 13, and Paul had been hired by The Queen to wait on John. They usually spent almost every minute together, John practically being his boss, but today Paul had been told to keep away from John so that the prince could enjoy his birthday.

But the day just hadn’t been the same without Paul, which is why as soon as the Prince had seen a servant walking down the halls, he had requested that the man tracked Paul down as soon as possible. He wanted to see his valet, and he wanted him now.

As his wondering eyes gazed at the portrait for longer, he felt his longing turn into lust. The boy was so beautiful, this those large doe eyes, his iris’ were brown like sweet dark chocolate. His long eyelashes, which, when he fluttered them, made John see him as a beautiful angel. John’s angel.

There was a loud, echoey knock on the door, and John immediately shot up from his sprawled out position, glancing towards the large wooden door. Behind him.

“Enter!” 

The same servant from before opened the door via the golden handle, his black waistcoat buttoned up high as his eyes only made contact with the chandelier. He took two steps forward, his vision not moving for a second. The man then took one step to the left, revealing the boy that John had had on his mind all day. The beautiful angel that was Paul.

“Valet Paul, here for you, sir.” 

“Thank you.” John nodded, and with that, the servant exited the room, slamming the wooden doors closed behind him.

Paul stood there, his eyes showing a sense of innocent confusion. He stared at the Prince infront of him, not moving an inch. His posture was fine, and his grey waistcoat and ruffled white tie looked immaculate.

And John just wanted him. All of him. Now.

“You asked for me, sir?” He asked, purely.

“That’s correct, I did.” The Prince rose to his feet, slowly making his way over to the confused boy. “I wanted you here.”

“But you were supposed to be alone today, sir.” Paul pointed out.

“That I was. However... You’re my valet, Paul. And I wanted you close to me...” John spoke. He knew deep down that it was because he missed Paul like hell, but he just couldn’t seem to say that. “You’re my responsibility... And it worries me when you’re not by my side.”

“I understand, sir...” Paul nodded, staring John, who now stood directly upright infront of him, directly in the eyes. “I also feel responsible for you. And I see why when we are apart it may be... Rather unsettling.”

“Precisely.” John nodded, not letting his gaze leave that of Paul’s own.

The boy was finally here, infront of him... He had longed for this boy all day, and now the boy was finally here, that feeling in the pit of his stomach resurfaced. It was a familiar feeling, one of sheer arousal and longing. With every millisecond that he looked Paul directly into those beautiful brown orbs, the feeling grew, and his gaze grew stronger.

Before he acted upon his desires, he turned back towards the long, velvet sofa in the middle of the room. The Prince took a step forward, but before he did, a hand grabbed the green, woollen sleeve of his dark green court blazer. John stopped, and hardly a second later, the hand had spun John back around, and a pair of cold, soft lips were on his own.

John’s lips were attacked, as the younger ravished them. Paul grabbed the golden shoulder pads eagerly, no sense of the expense they bared, pulling the Prince closer to him so their chests were almost touching.

When John had come to terms with what was even happening at that moment, he grabbed Paul’s waist, his hands slipping underneath the grey waist suit that he wore. And then their chests were both touching, John’s knuckles being able to feel the freezing polyester in the lining of the neat jacket.

Their lips danced together for a while, both of the teenage boys getting lost in the feeling of their lips touching. Paul’s lips were ever so cold, informing John that the boy had been outside.

Paul must’ve been so cold...

And John was so heavenly aroused, evident by the familiar feeling in his groin. 

The Prince pulled away, and stared into Paul’s eyes which had immediately shot back open once his lips were freed from John’s own. Paul breathed heavily, a deep red blush on his chubby cheeks.

“I- I’m sorry...” Paul whispered as he had caught most of his breath. “Sir I- I’m so... I’m so sor-”

“Don’t be...” John interrupted the boy’s terrified rambling, but Paul didn’t seem to calm down. 

The younger’s eyes still gazed into John’s own, his eyebrows furrowed slightly to show the Prince a sense of worry. Paul was still not relaxed, his posture was tense, and his breathing seemed to quicken as he looked up to his master, the future King of England.

“Paul...” John tried, whispering gently to him, but Paul continued to stare in horror.

The hand that was still on Paul’s waist moved up to the strands of dark brown hair. He ran his hand through the side of Paul’s hair sweetly, tucking a strand of expelled hair behind the boy’s reddened and chilly ears.

“Please, don’t be...” Paul gulped, before nodding. “You’re freezing, Paul.”

After a few moments, Paul nodded, admitting that he was. John couldn’t let the boy remain cold like that, not if he did wasn’t to pin him straight up to the wooden door behind him and claim his lips as John’s own. Instead, the Prince moved his other hand to Paul’s hand, taking it in his own and smiling at him. The younger gently smiled back.

John turned back to the red velvet sofa, eying the fireplace infront of it. He led the boy over to the sofa via his hand, offering Paul a seat. The boy nodded, before slowly sitting down. 

“How about it I place a few more logs on the fire, hm?” John asked, squeezing Paul’s hand reassuringly.

“P-Please...” 

The prince did just that, giving a final smile before moving over to the fireplace. He took three large logs from the metal cage of firewood, picking them up and placing one on top of the weakened fire. With every log, the flame grew mighty again, and John could already feel the warmth begin to fill the room one again.

“Is... Is that of me?” A timid voice asked from behind him. John looked back to see Paul’s gorgeous eyes staring right at the portrait that was, indeed, of him. John was proud of it, ever so proud, and was happy at the amazement in Paul’s tone.

“Indeed.” John nodded, and he saw a wide smile grow on Paul’s face. 

His smile was beautiful, an almost cheeky expression growing on his face. Paul seemed more relaxed now than he previously had been, and John grinned at it. The feeling of list grew stronger for John, and he could feel his cock growing even harder at the sight.

But it didn’t seem like John was the only aroused one, as from the angle the boy on the sofa was sat in, John could see the boys bulge peak out from underneath his grey waistcoat. John had to stop a groan from selling from his lips at the sight.

Paul looked over to John, the smile still on his face. John felt all oxygen leave his body at that moment. Paul’s perfect, peachy lips were still rather wet from their kiss, and the boy just looked ever so virtuous.

John rushed back over, standing proudly infront of Paul. His posture was straight, and he stared at Paul with one intent.

To get the boy on his cock. 

It seemed like the boy that was practically underneath him had the same idea, as his innocent eyes had drifted down to John’s pants. He stared in shock at the tent in John’s most private area, seeking breathtaken by the sight.

When John took ahold of Paul’s shoulders, he received a little whine in response. The boy’s eyes immediately shot up to look into John’s lustful eyes, his lips patting as their gaze met. John pulled Paul onto his feet, looking directly into his eyes.

“Paul, I want you to take my cock.” Paul whimpered at the voice, but he eagerly nodded. 

“Of course, sir.”

John leant forward, placing a sweet kiss on Paul’s neck, gliding his lips down to the younger’s neck. He tentatively kissed the pale skin there, before lowing the boy onto his knees.

Paul let John push him onto the ground, looking up at him with submissive eyes as his knees hit the wooden floor. The younger waited patiently for John to undo his own pants, gaze not once leaving John’s own.

John's graceful fingers danced around the metal zipper on the loose, cotton pants, almost teasing the boy that knelt before him. Eventually, he pulled the zipper down, and Paul's eyes fell back down to the slight bump in John's pants. The Prince undid the button, before reaching into his underwear, pulling out his long, thick and hard member.

Paul made an unusual noise from the back of his throat, almost like a gurgling sound, which was music to John's ears. The elder laced his hand through the lengthy strands of the boy on his knees' hair, before his hand cupped the back of Paul's head. Once he felt his grip on the younger boy's head was strong enough, he guided those sweet, peachy lips over to his cock. Paul looked up to him with wide eyes as John pushed him down onto his own throbbing member. 

"Hmmmf..." John groaned, deeply, at the wet sensation on his cock. 

His eyes left Paul's own lustful gaze, instead looking at the crystal chandelier that dangled above them. It served hardly any purpose other than to look pretty, almost the opposite of Paul. Except Paul really _was_ pretty. He always had been the prettiest of all of the male servants, which is why John was glad that Paul was his. In contract, and in terms of adoration.

Paul's head was pushed further down onto John's member, until John felt him gag. With much difficulty, the older pulled Paul back up, almost entirely off of is length completely, before pushing him back down again.

He didn't know if Paul was still staring at him with those captivating, gorgeous eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to look. If he looked down, he might just cum then and there. He didn't want to cum just yet... 

Soon enough, John was bobbing Paul's head up and down on his cock easily, and every time Paul's head went down, the younger was made to take more and more of his master's length. Eventually, the sound of Paul's soft gagging contrasted well with the cackling from the fireplace, and John had to close his eyes.

He could just picture the scene from a third person point of view. how hot Paul would look on his cock right now, being forced up and down repeatedly, his mouth being stuffed with more and more of John's member with every bob. How innocent and soft Paul would look, just knelt there _taking it_.

John could feel himself getting close just picturing it, his eyes still closed tightly shut, biting his lip so not to moan. But he was so close... And soon, he just wouldn't be able to hold back. 

After a few more seconds, it was becoming too much for John. He felt that feeling surge in the pit of his stomach, and he just had to finish. He had to come down this gorgeous, charming boy's throat.

Without another thought, the Prince pushed Paul fully down onto his cock, so that the entire 8 inches were stuffed down the depths of Paul's wanton throat. He could feel the younger gag around him, the boy's throat tightening around the base of John's cock, and he had to look...

His eyes flew open, revealing to him such a captivating sight. Paul was taking it all, his chest heaving heavily as he waited, his eyes closed ever so tight. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. He needed those gorgeous, brown doe eyes to lock with his once more.

John's shaking free hand guided itself to Paul's neck, his index and middle fingers both tapping at the younger's quivering adam's apple. Luckily for John, the kneeling boy's eyes immediately shot open, and his ready eyes locked with John’s.

That was all John needed, and the Prince gripped Paul's hair tightly as he came deep down the boy's throat. He groaned loudly as he did so, watching intensely as the younger boy's eyelashes furiously fluttered. But Paul took it. All of it.

Gratefully.

It was a few more short seconds until John pulled the younger from his cock. Paul immediately gasped for air, letting out a rather entertained giggle. His cheeks were once again stained a rose colour, although they now had tear lines running over them where he had let them slip.

He remained on the ground, however gaining a comfier position by sitting in a cross kneed position. John smiled at him, before too dropping into the same position as Paul. 

Their eyes locked, and John couldn’t help but just cup the boy’s cheek, leaning forward and placing a kiss to it. He was truly smitten with this beautiful boy, and was sure Paul felt the same about him. 

He pulled the boy into his chest, and they both sat there on the wooden floor, infront of the red velvet sofa, watching the firewood burn. The only noise was taht of the crackling the flames made, and the feeling on John placing a kiss to Paul’s now sweat dampened hair.

And that had been John’s favourite birthday gift.


End file.
